You Make Me Smile
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Hunter has been in some terrible relationships for the past year. He comes across a young man reading in the park and finds that he is drawn to the younger man. Every time he thought about him, Hunter would just smile. With some advice from his friend, he goes for it. Will Hunter get his man or will just be another failed relationship? AU; Slash M/M, Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**********Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**************A/N: This story is for SlyterinQueen020. It's a birthday gift. I hope she likes it as well as y'all.**

**************A/N 2: Don't forget to vote!  
**

**You Make Me Smile**

Kofi sat in the park, reading a book. _Jane Eyre _was one of his favorites and he was just rereading it for the umpteenth time. He didn't know why he enjoyed the book so much, but he did. Maybe it was because of the plot or the story's social criticism or how the story examines religion and sexuality.

A football hit the seat next to him causing him to jump in fright. He stared at it for a few moments as he tried to calm down.

"Sorry about that," a man said as he jogged over.

The young West African stared at the man and gave a small smile. The man stood about 6'3" or 6'5". He was very muscular and sweaty. His long blond hair was kept in a ponytail. He had a large nose, but his facial hair minimized the size.

"Hi," Kofi whispered.

The older man smiled. "Hi. Sorry about scaring you. The ball got away from me."

Kofi nodded and handed the man the football.

"Whatcha reading?"

"_Jane Eyre_." Kofi felt embarrassed that he wasn't reading a manlier book.

"By Charlotte Brontë," the man replied.

Kofi nodded.

"I'm more of a Dostoyevsky kind of guy myself."

"I enjoyed _The Double_ even though it's considered to be one of his lesser works."

The older man smiled.

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing?" a man asked as he ran up. "Oh. Hey, Kofi."

"Hi, Cena," the black man greeted.

John nodded and turned to Hunter. "We have a game, man. What's going on?"

"Just talking," Hunter said, not taking his eyes off of the younger man.

"All right, let's get back to the game." Cena ran off.

"I hope to talk with you later," Hunter said as he backed away.

"Bye," Kofi replied.

Hunter ran back to the group. A mix of emotions ran through him. He really wanted to stay and talk with Kofi and get to know him a little better. A man that reads was a real turn on for Hunter. Most of the guys he went out with were muscle heads or fashionistas. He could never find the right kind of guy for himself.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked.

"Silence, Deadman," Hunter said.

Cena smiled. "I know what took him so long."

Glenn returned to the field after tying his hair back into a ponytail. "What up?"

"Hunter's in love," John replied with a smile.

"Shut it," Hunter growled.

Mark folded his arms over his chest as he smirked. "Who is he?"

"His name is Kofi Kingston," Cena replied.

"The Sous-Chef of _Le_?" Glenn questioned.

John nodded.

"Randy loves his cooking," Glenn explained. "We go there at least twice a month."

A smile began to play on Hunter's face.

Mark took note of the smile and shook his head. He knew that his friend was up to something, but he didn't want to say anything. He knew Hunter was having the worst of luck when it came to finding a mate. First, there was Justin. They had fun, but Justin wasn't looking to settle down. Then, there was Heath, but the ginger soon left Hunter for a man named Zeke. There were others and the last one with Shawn ended in disaster. He hoped that this time around it would work out.

"You guys done?" a blond man asked as he pushed a stroller over.

Mark turned to him and smiled. He looked to the other guys. "I gotta go."

"No problem," John said. "How's it feel being a dad again?"

"Awesome," Mark said. "Ben's a sweet baby. Only a month old and I'm wondering where the time has gone."

"I bet," John said.

"How's Alex doing?" Glenn asked.

"He's tired of the morning sickness," John replied.

Mark nodded. "I understand that. I'll see you guys later."

The other three were left.

"So no one wins," John said.

Hunter chuckled. "Me and Glenn won by like 10 points."

"Whatever," John said. "I should get going and check up on Alex. Later."

Glenn stared at Hunter. "If you're going to go for it, then do it."

Hunter smiled. "Am I that obvious?"

The taller man nodded. "I haven't seen you like this in...well, never. He must have done something to catch your attention."

"He likes to read classic literature."

Glenn nodded. He knew his friend very well. Mark, Hunter, and he have known each other since elementary school. He knew Hunter's taste in men like the back of his hand. An educated man rocked that man's socks off, especially when the education was in literature. Hunter just had a bad string of boyfriends and it seemed never ending. He knew if that Kofi guy can make Hunter smile like it was no one's business, then Kofi was a perfect match for Hunter.

Hunter made a late reservation for _Le _and made sure to wear his best suit and cologne. When he got to the restaurant, he was seated at the best table that was close to the window so he could look out over the river. He made sure to order Kofi's signature dishes and complimented each one.

Kofi stood at the kitchen door and watched the older man as he enjoyed his dishes. He couldn't believe the rave reviews that man gave him.

One of the waitresses came in. "He's cute, ain't he?"

"That's for sure, Alicia," Kofi replied.

"He's loves your dishes."

The African nodded.

"He wants to meet the chef."

He turned to stare at her.

"Go out there."

Kofi took off his stained apron and made his way to the table.

Hunter looked up and smiled. He immediately stood and took Kofi's hand. "You are very talented chef."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Hunter."

Kofi smiled.

"Will you go out with me?"

Kofi just stared at him. He scanned the nearly empty restaurant. He smiled and pulled on his collar.

"He would love to," said an older black man with long dreads as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

The wait staff and few of the customers looked to Kofi and Hunter.

"I would love to," Kofi said.

"Great," Hunter said. "How about this Friday?"

"I have to work that night," Kofi said.

"He's off that night," the older black man replied.

"See you Friday," Hunter said as he gave Kofi his card.

The young black man went back to the kitchen. "Why the hell did you do that for, Booker?"

"You haven't been laid in..." Booker began to count.

"Since Jack so year," Alicia said.

"What she said," Booker replied. "You need to go out there and have fun. Have fun with him. Besides, you should have seen your smile when you saw him walking in. You like him."

Kofi looked down and smiled.

Friday came around and Hunter picked Kofi up for their date.

"I hope you don't mind dinner in the park," Hunter said.

"That would be lovely," the young man said. "But isn't there a concert going on?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, I have tickets. They're performing Carl Orff's _Carmina Burana_."

"That sounds lovely."

Hunter smiled.

They got seated and looked over the menu that was provided for them.

"German food," Kofi whispered. "It's been forever since I had German cuisine."

"I'm glad that I was able to provide you with something that you haven't had in awhile."

Kofi smiled. "The Reuben Rolls look really good."

"Let's get that."

"Okay."

They ordered and enjoyed the night. They listened to the music and dined on great food. What made it a great date was the sun setting paint the sky in oranges and purples. Soon, the stars scattered across the black night.

Kofi enjoyed himself and couldn't help but think about holding Hunter's hand as they walked the park after the concert. His fingers would brush against those strong hands and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hunter?" a gruff voice called.

Both men stopped and watched as a man with a cowboy hat came over.

"Shawn," Hunter greeted with a nod.

"How have ya been?"

Hunter sighed and said, "I've been good. On a fantastic date with this young gentlemen."

Shawn looked Kofi over and smirked. "Didn't know you liked them so...young."

"No, I like them to have intelligence," Hunter said.

Shawn chuckled. "Whenever you feel like having a man, give me a call." The other man walked off.

"Sorry about that," Hunter said.

"It's okay," Kofi replied. "Exes can be a real pain."

The older man nodded and grabbed Kofi's hand. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to hold your hand since the first day."

"Really?"

Hunter nodded. "I hope this isn't too forward of me, but would you like to stay over? I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

The West African laughed.

They spent the evening together and many more that followed. Kofi's haircare products littered the sink counter of the master bathroom, he had his own closet in the master bedroom, and some of his movies and things were scattered about the house.

Glenn scanned the living room and looked to his friend. "You must really like this guy?"

Hunter turned to him. "What?"

"His stuff is in your house."

"What can I say, he makes me smile."

Glenn nodded. "So when's the wedding?"

"Dude, we've only been together for six months."

The larger man smirked. "Me and Randy were together for three months and we were engaged and wed in a year."

"That's because you two knew what you were looking for," Mark replied as he came into the living room with a couple of beers. He handed them out before he took a seat and looked at Hunter. "Admit it, Hunter, you love him."

Hunter rolled his eyes. He perked up when he heard the front door open and close. "Hey, sweetness, I'm in the living room."

The young man entered.

"What the hell?" Hunter asked as he stood up.

Kofi had a black eye and a busted lip. He shook his head. "Remember, exes can be a real pain."

Hunter went over to him. "What happened?"

"Jack came back, wanting us to get back together. I said 'no' and his fist met my face. Don't worry though, you should see him." He gave a pained smile.

Hunter lightly kissed him. "You want a beer?"

Kofi shook his head. "I'm really tired. I'm just going to take a shower and read a book until you come to bed."

The older man watched as his lover walked up stairs. He turned to face his friends. "I'm going to kill his ex-boyfriend."

"Don't do anything rash," Glenn said.

"I don't think he wants you in jail," Mark added.

"I just can't believe that someone would lay their hands on him like that," Hunter said. "He's so sweet."

Glenn and Mark looked at each other and they mouthed, 'He's in love.'

The friends hung out for a bit before parting ways. Hunter cleaned up the living room and went upstairs to his baby. He quickly stripped, jumped into the shower, dried off, and dressed for the night. He crawled into bed and plucked Kofi's book out of his hands.

"What?" Kofi asked.

"I just can't stop looking at you. You're so handsome," Hunter said. "I can't believe that jackass laid his hands on you."

"Well, he's in the hospital." Kofi shook his right fist.

Hunter kissed the younger man's knuckles.

"I have something to tell you," Kofi said as he pulled his hand away.

The older man stared at him. "What?"

"I went to the hospital after he punched me...and I'm pregnant."

Hunter stared at him.

"We're going to be Dads, Hunter."

"I'm going to be a Daddy?"

Kofi slowly nodded.

Hunter pulled the blankets away. He peppered the flat stomach with light kisses, causing Kofi to giggle.

"Do you want to get married or just wait?" Hunter asked.

"I would like to get married...to you," Kofi replied.

The older man smiled and jumped out off bed. He made phone calls after phone calls. Glenn and Randy were responsible for the wedding venue, Mark and Mike had the decorations, and John and Alex had food and music.

In six months, a wedding was completed. Kofi sat in the back of the church in pain.

"Great time for those fake contractions," Randy said.

"Hey, they happen," Mike replied. "I remember them."

Alex nodded as he held his one-week-old daughter. "Let me give her to my parents and we'll start the wedding when he's calmed down."

Everyone nodded and thirty minutes later, the wedding started. It was a simple wedding with close friends and family. The dinner was wonderful and the cake was fabulous. Hunter and Kofi cut their cake and fed it to each other. Kofi smirked and put icing on Hunter's nose before running away. Everyone laughed at them. Hunter nodded as he wiped his nose clean.

When they got to their hotel room in Hawaii, Kofi went straight for bed. He crawled into the warm sheets and lay on his side. Hunter unloaded the luggage cart with the help of the bellhop. He tipped the man well and closed the door after he placed a 'Don't Disturb' sign up. He went over to his new husband and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tired?" Hunter asked.

Kofi nodded, "But I'm happy."

"I'm glad." The older man kissed the nape of his husband's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Hunter smiled as he felt the baby kick.

Kofi chuckled. "I think he loves you too."

"I love the both of you."

The West African interlaced their fingers.

Hunter was very happy with his life as he reflected everything. He had very crappy relationships, met a smart young man, they hit it off rather well, they're having a baby, and they got married. Yeah, Kofi made him smile like no other person in Hunter's life and he knew that he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

**~Fin~**


End file.
